1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a key-operated actuator for controlling a device or devices.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,625 discloses a key-actuated actuator. The device of this patent has a pin and slot used as a lost motion connection (for an unstated purpose) and a disconnectable drive connection between a rotatable sleeve and a device to be rotated. This device on clockwise rotation, as viewed by the person inserting the key, can be rotated continuously, with one tooth or frangible portion being knocked off the key per revolution. This device on counterclockwise rotation can be rotated continuously, the end tooth merely camming the anvil (16) away. With this device when there are no longer any teeth present on the key, the key can still be used to rotate the actuator freely in both directions, but without driving the device to be rotated. If the pin (10) thereof is not left "floating" in alignment with the slot, then when the next actuation with a useful key is attempted, this device will jam.